


When we collide

by DonnieTZ



Series: South Side Stories [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi scritti sulla Het!Gallavich, Lip e Mandy, nonostante la fine infausta che gli autori della serie gli hanno fatto fare.  Quasi tutti nascono grazie al gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/><i>---<br/>Nello specchio Mandy vede tutto ciò che non avrebbe voluto diventare. L'alone viola si estende dall'occhio allo zigomo, gonfiando la palpebra, spandendo un dolore sordo e costante.<br/>Prende il trucco e inizia la lenta operazione di copertura. Perché mostrare al mondo la sua debolezza non le sembra accettabile.<br/>---<br/>Quelle parole colpiscono Lip dritto al centro del petto. Se solo lui fosse stato una persona migliore, se solo lui non l’avesse lasciata andare, se solo lui…<br/>La abbraccia. Nonostante i tentativi di Mandy di ribellarsi a quella stretta, di scappare, di allontanarsi da tutto ciò che Lip significa.<br/>Alla fine Mandy cede.<br/>Si sente finalmente a casa.<br/>---<br/>Le parole le erano uscite dalle labbra senza controllo ed erano terribilmente vere. Non come quelle di Lip, non come i suoi complimenti snocciolati guardandola a fondo con quei suoi occhi chiari per chissà quale dannata ragione. No. Lei era sincera. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La donna allo specchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic, su prompt di Clizia, è stata scritta per un evento particolare dal titolo _A very girl power_. Mandy l'ho sempre vista molto badass e mi è davvero dispiaciuto il modo in cui l'hanno fatta andare via dalla serie...  
>  In ogni caso spero che questa palata di angst vi piaccia e spero di avere vostre notizie!

Nello specchio Mandy vede tutto ciò che non avrebbe voluto diventare. L'alone viola si estende dall'occhio allo zigomo, gonfiando la palpebra, spandendo un dolore sordo e costante.  
Prende il trucco e inizia la lenta operazione di copertura. Perché mostrare al mondo la sua debolezza non le sembra accettabile.  
Ricorda perfettamente Mickey e Ian raccomandarle di non andare. Di non partire. E ricorda Lip, le sue parole, quelle che avrebbe sempre voluto sentirgli dire così come quelle che non le ha detto. La risposta che – ovviamente – non c'è stata.  
Mandy vuole tornarsene a casa. Vuole mollare lo stronzo con cui è incastrata, vuole rivedere suo fratello, rivedere il suo quartiere, rivedere Lip. Nonostante tutto quello schifo l'abbia sempre nauseata le pare quasi un paradiso. E può esserlo, se confrontato all'inferno che sta vivendo giorno dopo giorno.  
Forse dovrebbe tornare davvero.  
Forse...  
“Che stai facendo lì dentro da un'ora?”  
La voce che arriva dall'altra parte della porta la fa sussultare.  
Respira a fondo, Mandy, perché ha imparato a trattenere il fiato e a non annegare nella bruttezza che la circonda.  
“Esco subito, cazzo!” ribatte, gettando un'ultima occhiata alla donna allo specchio.  
Quella che non avrebbe mai voluto diventare.


	2. Finalmente a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy torna a casa.  
> Grazie a Karla per il prompt e grazie, come sempre, per essere passati da qui.

Lip lascia dondolare le gambe. Si sta letteralmente gelando il culo sul cofano di quella macchina, a fumare una sigaretta dopo l’altra, ma non gli importa. Ha bisogno di staccare, di mollare tutto e tornare alle origini, sotto il cavalcavia, a urlare ogni volta che un treno passa.  
Poi la vede. Sta camminando spedita, quei capelli biondi così strani su di lei, una sigaretta stretta fra le dita. Mandy?  
“Mandy!”  
La voce di Lip esce prima che lui possa davvero controllarsi, seguendo quasi immediatamente il pensiero. La ragazza si ferma, sembra scrutare nella sua direzione, ma finisce per voltarsi dalla parte opposta per riprendere a camminare. Lo ha ignorato? Forse non è lei.  
Ma Lip non riesce ad impedirsi nemmeno di scendere dal cofano e correre nella sua direzione. Più si avvicina, più realizza che quella è proprio Mandy. La sua camminata, le sue gambe sottili, le sue spalle appena curve.  
Quando la raggiunge poggia una mano sulla sua spalla e la volta.  
Ed è Mandy.  
Con pesanti lividi violacei sul viso e l’espressione rabbiosa.  
“Che cazzo vuoi? Eh? Dirmi ancora che sono bellissima?!”  
Quelle parole colpiscono Lip dritto al centro del petto. Se solo lui fosse stato una persona migliore, se solo lui non l’avesse lasciata andare, se solo lui…  
La abbraccia. Nonostante i tentativi di Mandy di ribellarsi a quella stretta, di scappare, di allontanarsi da tutto ciò che Lip significa.  
Alla fine Mandy cede.  
Si sente finalmente a casa.


	3. Quel "ti amo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo prompt viene da Emma ed è la canzone "Many of Horror" dei Biffy Clyro (in cui il verso "When we collide" dà il titolo alla raccolta).  
> Angst come se non ci fosse un domani, con 'sti due maledetti.  
> Lip, sei stupido.

“Ti amo”.  
Le parole le erano uscite dalle labbra senza controllo ed erano terribilmente vere. Non come quelle di Lip, non come i suoi complimenti snocciolati guardandola a fondo con quei suoi occhi chiari per chissà quale dannata ragione. No. Lei era sincera.  
E, come la stupida che era, continuava a farsi fare del male. Un male peggiore degli schiaffi che le arrivavano dal ragazzo che si era scelta. Peggiore dei lividi, più profondo, incurabile.  
Lip non avrebbe mai alzato le mani su di lei, ma non le sarebbe mai neanche restato a fianco. Questo, sì questo, faceva fottutamente più male.  
Eppure quando lui era dentro di lei, in quei minuti animaleschi in cui erano una cosa sola, tutto sembrava avere senso. Anche i lieto fine delle favole. Anche la loro, di favola, così incrinata e rattoppata.  
Ma il momento di tornare alla realtà arrivava sempre troppo presto e Mandy sapeva che sarebbero stati per sempre troppo diversi, due essere inconciliabili, due mondi che mai sarebbero entrati in collisione.  
Lui doveva andare, vivere la sua vita, diventare qualcuno.  
_Lei…_  
Lei doveva solo sopravvivere al suo abbandono.


	4. Possederla (Photographer!Lip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di Michela voleva un Lip fotografo e una Mandy attrice porno ed eccoli qua.   
> Spero vi piaccia!

La sigaretta pendeva fra le labbra di Lip, mentre sistemava la vecchia macchina fotografica. Non era lavoro quello, non era fotografare corpi nudi, pelle esposta, carne cruda in mostra come sul banco macelleria. Quella ragazza era qualcos’altro.   
Nonostante lo sguardo arrabbiato.   
Nonostante quella stanza isolata, quelle lenzuola sgualcite e sapientemente posizionate.   
Nonostante, in qualche modo, entrambi fossero pagati per essere lì. Lui per fotografare, lei per essere fotografata.   
C’era dell’altro, un sottile e palpabile  _altro_ , che scorreva fra loro. E Lip non sapeva se la causa scatenante fosse la sensualità della ragazza, o la sua suscettibilità a quella sensualità.   
“Così… posi spesso per queste foto?”  
Domandò distratto, guardando dentro l’obiettivo giusto un istante, prima di riprendere a sistemare la macchina.   
“No.”  
“Ah, l’agenzia ha detto…”  
“L’agenzia dice quel cazzo che gli pare. Sono un’attrice porno. O almeno lo sono la maggior parte del tempo. A volte mi mandano a fare queste cose.”  
Lip si zittì a quella risposta, poi le fece un cenno. Lei tornò a mettersi in posa.   
“Come ti chiami?” chiese ancora, curioso.   
“Mandy.”  
Lip si abbandonò ad un sorriso furbo.   
“Beh, Mandy, inizia a spogliarti.” le mormorò, facendosi più vicino.   
La fotocamera stretta fra le dita, pronta a possederla come lui – forse – non avrebbe potuto fare.


	5. Dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lunghe dita di Lip. *___*
> 
> Grazie a Redbird per il promtp!

Le è dentro, in ogni modo possibile. Dentro il corpo, dentro l'anima, così a fondo da farle male.   
E mentre sono così, incastrati e terribilmente perfetti, le lunghe dita di Lip vanno a stringerle i fianchi. Imprimono un forza irrisoria, lasciando la loro vaga impronta calda sulla pelle di Mandy. Oppure vagano verso i suoi lisci capelli neri, insinuandosi fra le ciocche. O, ancora, si intrecciano alle sue, creando un ulteriore e perfetto combaciare.   
Mandy vorrebbe quelle dita su di sé sempre, le vorrebbe a scorrerle sulla pelle, le vorrebbe fra le labbra, le vorrebbe ovunque.   
Mandy vorrebbe Lip. Averlo per davvero, poterlo dire suo.


End file.
